


Handcuffs

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Спецквест [78]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Femcosplay
Series: Спецквест [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: кинк на наручники

При клике на фото оно откроется в полном размере. По умолчанию фото открывается в этом же окне.

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b4/fd/Dir3KpzX_o.jpg)

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ac/4c/twE7mZ72_o.jpg)

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/5e/52/WTHZq9gw_o.jpg)

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/31/7b/r4MiXQo8_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Ph - https://www.instagram.com/lumosikcosplay/  
> Draco - https://www.instagram.com/dance_with_alien/


End file.
